<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drama by Desuke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059296">Drama</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desuke/pseuds/Desuke'>Desuke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Teen Romance, aomomo - Freeform, repost old fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desuke/pseuds/Desuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mimpi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Mimpi yang akan terus terulang entah sampai yang ke berapa kalinya. Tidak. Satsuki tahu. Ini bukan mimpi. Ini kenyataan.</p><p>Dia sudah tidur berkali-kali dengan pria yang bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan apapun darinya selebih teman sepermainan sejak kecil.</p><p>AoMomo Oneshot./Repost Old Fanfic./Mind to RnR?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>Originally Posted on September 29th, 2016</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>For Welcome Event Request</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. Shen Meileng - FanFiction : AoMomo (Kuroko no Basket) Rate M Romance/Hurt/Comfort</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Story © Kira Desuke</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aomine Daiki x Momoi Satsuki</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Semi-canon</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rate M</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>DRAMA</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>"Karena mereka bilang... pertemanan sejak kecil itu adalah pertemanan yang abadi."</p><p>Putri cantik itu mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. Tak peduli jika nanti air matanya akan merusak warna <em>mascara </em>yang dikenakannya atau melunturkan bedak yang sedang digunakannya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari menggenggam erat tangan lelaki berambut hitam di hadapannya.</p><p>"Apakah begitu abadi? Hingga tidak bisa dirubah sama sekali?"</p><p>Pria berambut hitam memerankan pemuda yang hanya memakai baju biasa—beda sekali dengan sang putri yang memakai gaun sangat indah sesuai derajatnya—itu tersenyum sedih. Dengan sebelah tangannya, dia membelai pipi perempuan cantik yang duduk bersimpuh di depannya—mengusap air mata yang jatuh. Dalam diam, dia menggeleng pelan.</p><p>"Maafkan aku."</p><p>Tak sanggup berkata-kata, akhirnya perempuan berambut merah muda tersebut menundukkan kepalanya. Mengangguk dengan sangat pelan, hingga nyaris tak kasat mata. Seakan mengerti, keduanya melepaskan hubungan tubuh mereka satu sama lain. Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan sang gadis yang masih duduk bersimpuh di tengah panggung.</p><p>Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga gadis itu mengusap air matanya lalu berdiri dan pergi keluar. Saat itulah, sang pemuda yang sempat pergi, kembali masuk ke tengah panggung. Terus menatap ke arah menghilangnya sang putri cantik. Setelah itu, dia tersenyum dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya setelah menarik napas panjang.</p><p>"Aku hanya menginginkan kebahagiaanmu, tuan putriku. Tapi, meski begitu... tetaplah ingat bahwa perasaanku padamu tak pernah berubah."</p><p>Sang pemuda biasa mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada.</p><p>"Aku mencintaimu."</p><p>Perkataan itu membuat para penonton di dalam aula terharu. Dengan senyum takjub, mereka bertepuk tangan membuat riuh suasana. Beberapa di antara mereka hingga mengeluarkan air mata. Tepat setelah itu, gorden menutupi panggung lalu terbuka beberapa saat kemudian dengan <em>scene </em>yang berbeda.</p><p>Di atas panggung, sudah ada tampilan balkon istana di pinggir. Lalu para pemeran figuran telah ada di bawah balkon menyoraki sang putri yang bersanding dengan pangeran yang dipilih para rakyat dan orang tuanya. Putri itu awalnya terlihat tersenyum dan melambai membalas sorakan para rakyatnya hingga akhirnya kedua mata yang senada dengan rambutnya itu menangkap sosok yang diinginkan hatinya yang terdalam.</p><p>Pemuda berpakaian biasa itu tersenyum dan ikut melambai ke arahnya. Tanpa bisa menahan, sang putri kembali mengalirkan air matanya, namun kali ini tetap tersenyum. Berusaha mengerti kondisi mereka, berusaha mengerti resiko di antara mereka, berusaha mengerti semuanya—</p><p>—gadis itu melebarkan senyumannya dan melambaikan tangan setinggi-tingginya.</p><p>Meski mereka tidak bisa bersama, meski ini bukan keinginan mereka, meski mereka harus mengambil jalan yang berbeda.</p><p>Putri itu harus berjanji... dia akan bahagia.</p><p>Demi dirinya. Demi orang tuanya. Demi rakyatnya.</p><p>Dan demi laki-laki itu.</p><p>Mari berharap di kehidupan selanjutnya, mereka akan bersama.</p><p>Bagaikan menyampaikan isi hati mereka, lampu panggung digelapkan lalu lampu sorot hanya menyinari mereka berdua. Tertawa bersama lalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama pula.</p><p>"Terima kasih untuk segalanya, sahabat sejatiku."</p><p>Kemudian gorden menutupi panggung seluruhnya dan lampu di aula dinyalakan membuat para penonton menyadari posisi mereka masing-masing.</p><p>Pertunjukan selesai.</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>Momoi Satsuki tersenyum kecil dan sesekali tertawa membaca buku-buku lama semasa SMP dulu. Senyumnya tak bisa berhenti melebar setiap membaca apa saja yang dulu dia tulis dan pelajari, terutama jika dia sudah menemukan coretan-coretan yang dia buat setiap bosan mendengarkan perkataan guru di depan kelas. Tawanya berhenti seketika ketika suara pintu kamarnya terbuka muncul.</p><p>"Satsuki, aku masuk."</p><p>Suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu membuat Satsuki menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan menutup bukunya dengan cepat, "Jangan katakan itu kalau kau sudah masuk, Dai-<em>chan,</em>" gerutunya kesal. Dia menaruh bukunya kembali ke dalam kardus ketika Aomine Daiki duduk di hadapannya. Dia mengibas-ngibaskan jaket biru tua yang dikenakannya sehingga Satsuki bisa melihat T-<em>shirt </em>putih polos di balik jaket teman sejak kecilnya tersebut, "aku tidak menyangka kau akan benar-benar datang hahaha, padahal aku setengah bercanda," ucapnya.</p><p>Daiki diam sebentar sembari melihat teman baiknya sejak kecil itu tertawa hambar di depannya, "...Hn, tidak masalah, lagipula aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan." Laki-laki berkulit tan gelap dan rambut biru tua itu menyilangkan kedua kakinya lalu mengambil beberapa buku yang sudah tersusun rapi di dalam kardus, "Kenapa kau rajin sekali membereskan buku-buku lama seperti ini sih?" tanya Daiki dengan nada sedikit malas-malasan.</p><p>Satsuki memutarkan kedua bola matanya bosan, "Membereskan kamar! Membereskan kamar!" Perempuan berambut <em>soft pink </em>panjang itu berkacak pinggang di depan teman sejak kecilnya. Dia menghela napas pelan, "Kau juga lebih baik bereskan kamarmu, katakan kapan saja, aku akan datang membantumu, Dai-<em>chan.</em>"</p><p>Hanya menyahut dengan decakan, Daiki membuka buku-buku Satsuki asal dengan kecepatan kilat. Satsuki sendiri mendengus sembari menggembungkan kedua pipinya lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya sendiri. Laki-laki berambut biru dan berkulit tan gelap tersebut tidak mempedulikannya. Dia membuka buku-buku yang berhasil didapatnya sebelum menaruhnya di dalam kardus seperti yang dilakukan Satsuki—bedanya Satsuki tidak membukanya terlebih dahulu. Sampai buku berwarna merah muda dengan pinggirnya yang ditutup jilid hitam tersebut sampai di tangannya.</p><p>Daiki terdiam sesaat sebelum bergumam, "Naskah... drama pesta perpisahan." Suaranya membuat Satsuki juga menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh, "Kau masih menyimpan ini ternyata," bisiknya pelan.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>TIK</strong> </em>
</p><p>Momoi Satsuki tidak menjawab langsung. Dia hanya diam mengamati buku lalu ekspresi teman sejak kecilnya kemudian kembali pada pandangan di depannya. Suasana di antara mereka mendadak hening... dan terasa lebih menekan dari sebelumnya. Satsuki menundukkan kepalanya, enggan menoleh lagi ketika terdengar suara desahan keras laki-laki di belakangnya diiringi dengan suara buku yang dijatuhkan. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai yang diperkirakannya datang—</p><p>—Aomine Daiki meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu kanannya dari belakang dan menundukkan kepalanya di atas bahu kirinya.</p><p>"Dai—"</p><p>"<em>Ne, </em>Satsuki..." Posisi Daiki belum berubah, namun suaranya terdengar begitu jelas. Satsuki sendiri akhirnya diam dan mendengar dengan seksama kata-kata yang akan diucapkan Daiki padanya, "...aku lelah."</p><p>Mendengus kecil, Satsuki mencoba tersenyum, "Kau bahkan belum melakukan apapun," ucapnya menahan tawa geli. Meski tidak bertahan lama, sebelah tangannya meraih ujung jari telunjuk Daiki yang terasa begitu besar di tangan kecilnya. Daiki melengkungkan jarinya tersebut, menarik tangan Satsuki untuk digenggam di tangan besarnya.</p><p>"...Boleh, 'kan?"</p><p>Diam, Satsuki hanya menarik napas lalu menghelanya pelan. Membiarkan tangan Daiki menggenggam tangannya begitu erat. Dia tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk pelan. Gerakan ini dimengerti oleh Daiki meski dia tidak melihatnya secara langsung. Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tegap itu akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, memberi tanda untuk Satsuki juga menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri. Kedua belah bibir tipis mereka terbuka lalu mereka mendekatkan wajah, menangkap bibir masing-masing... memagutnya pelan. Berciuman setelah sekian lamanya.</p><p>Ciuman itu lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi semakin melumat. Tak butuh banyak tenaga, keduanya hanya merubah posisi kepala mereka senyaman mungkin. Tangan Daiki yang tadi menggenggam seluruh tangan Satsuki kini tertarik sedikit, merubah posisi sehingga kedua tangan itu saling mengait.</p><p>Tubuhnya terasa begitu kecil di bawah tubuh temannya yang semakin menempel kepadanya. Tubuh laki-laki yang terus bergelayut manja dengannya—meski si laki-laki sendiri tak mau mengakuinya. Oh, ya... mereka telah tumbuh dewasa. Tapi, dia tidak berubah, masih menjadi anak kecil sejak dulu sampai sekarang. Karena itu entah sampai kapan, mungkin Satsuki tidak akan bisa melepaskannya, dia terlalu khawatir dengan laki-laki yang bertubuh lebih besar dan seharusnya lebih kuat darinya itu. Dia khawatir... laki-laki itu tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya—pengawasannya, perhatiannya.</p><p>Memang itu benar, 'kan?</p><p>Wanita itu... ya, wanita itu... tertawa.</p><p>Setelah ciuman keduanya terlepas, Daiki sempat diam sesaat sebelum mendorong tubuh Satsuki hingga wanita itu jatuh tertidur dalam posisi menyamping. Tanpa kata-kata lagi, kedua iris biru dan iris merah muda itu saling bertatapan. Daiki merangkak di atas tubuh Satsuki, mengurung tubuh wanita bermahkota <em>soft pink </em>tersebut di bawah tubuhnya. Tangannya membelai wajah teman sejak kecilnya, menyapu rambut-rambut yang menutupi wajah cantiknya itu.</p><p>"Satsuki—"</p><p>Belum sempat mengatakan apapun, wanita itu langsung tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tangan kanannya terangkat membelai pipi pria tersebut.</p><p>Ah.</p><p>Mari mulai lagi...</p><p>...dunia dimana hanya mereka berdua yang hidup di dalamnya.</p><p>"Tenang saja... Dai-<em>chan.</em>"</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>Malam ini memang terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Satsuki langsung menyadarinya ketika tubuhnya menggigil bahkan meskipun dia sedang berada di balik selimut saat ini. Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka, menunjukkan dua iris <em>soft pink </em>yang sempat tersembunyi itu. Wanita yang memiliki nama berarti sama dengan warna rambut dan kedua matanya tersebut mengerang pelan dan membalikkan posisi tubuhnya. Pikirannya entah terbang kemana saja ketika sebelah tangannya mencoba meraba posisi kasur di sampingnya.</p><p>...nihil?</p><p>Kedua mata Satsuki terbuka sepenuhnya dan dia langsung memposisikan dirinya duduk. Dengan ekspresi bingung, Satsuki menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencoba mencari sesuatu yang dia sendiri tidak tahu apa. Butuh waktu untuknya mengumpulkan seluruh memorinya sebelum jatuh tertidur tadi. Dan begitu semuanya terkumpul, Satsuki mengusap dahinya pelan, dia melihat ke bawah... dimana dia langsung melihat tubuhnya ternyata telanjang tanpa sehelai kain yang menutupinya kecuali selimut.</p><p>"Oh... Oh, haha..." tertawa sendiri, Satsuki masih menempelkan tangannya di hadapan wajahnya. Dia mengusap wajahnya dengan dua tangan sekali lagi sebelum dia melepaskan tangannya lalu mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas.</p><p>Mimpi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Mimpi yang akan terus terulang entah sampai yang ke berapa kalinya. Tidak. Satsuki tahu. Ini bukan mimpi.</p><p>Ini kenyataan.</p><p>Dia sudah tidur berkali-kali dengan pria yang bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan apapun darinya selebih teman sepermainan sejak kecil.</p><p>Mengesampingkan semua itu, Satsuki menarik napas panjang lalu menghelanya keras-keras. Seperti biasa hari ini orang tuanya tidak akan kembali ke rumahnya dalam beberapa waktu karena masalah pekerjaan—jadi, urusan membuat alasan bisa dipikirkannya kapan-kapan. Angin malam kembali bertiup dari lubang ventilasi di atas salah satu tembok kamarnya membuat Satsuki kembali menggigil kedinginan.</p><p>Wanita itu turun dari tempat tidur lalu mengambil kimono yang biasa digantungnya di sudut kamar. Tanpa perlu memikirkan memakai pakaian dalam, Satsuki langsung mengenakannya dengan santai sembari bersenandung kecil. Dia tadinya akan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi lalu membersihkan tubuhnya saat dia menyadari akan sesuatu. Dia melihat ke sekeliling ruangannya kemudian menemukan secarik kertas di atas meja belajarnya.</p><p>'<em>Aku sudah membereskan kamarmu. Kau cukup istirahat saja. Jangan memaksakan diri kalau memang lelah, bodoh. – Daiki.'</em></p><p>Lalu di baris paling bawah...</p><p>'<em>P.S : Maaf ya.'</em></p><p>Selesai membaca surat tersebut, Satsuki hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan lalu menghela napas, "Jangan melakukan hal yang kau tahu akan kau sesali nantinya, kau juga bodoh," gumam mantan manajer tim basket SMP Teiko tersebut. Mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan itu sebagai mencibir. Meremas kertas itu, Satsuki mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "setidaknya... tunggu sampai aku bangun tidur, menyebalkan."</p><p>Tanpa kata-kata lagi, Satsuki membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya pelan. Tanpa menyadari kertas yang telah dia remas membentuk bola dengan permukaan tak teratur itu menggelinding perlahan lalu jatuh dari atas meja.</p><p>Menjadi saksi bisu malam antara dua anak manusia tersebut.</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>"Momoi, apa Aomine tidak akan berlatih hari ini?"</p><p>Pertanyaan Imayoshi Shoichi membuat Satsuki menoleh dari papan berjalan yang dipegangnya. Kedua matanya juga beralih dari memperhatikan anak-anak Touou ke wajah Imayoshi yang sedang mengusap keringatnya dengan handuk yang mengalungi lehernya. Mantan kapten tim basket itu tidak merubah ekspresinya ketika manajer cantik timnya tersebut menoleh ke arahnya, "Bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi.</p><p>Momoi Satsuki awalnya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Rambutnya yang dikuncir ekor kuda bergerak mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. Sejak malam itu, dia memang tidak menghubungi atau bahkan bertemu dengan 'teman'nya tersebut. Satsuki sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum tersenyum lalu mencoba menjawab jujur, "Entahlah, aku belum bertemu dengannya hari ini."</p><p>Imayoshi mengeluarkan suara dengusan pelan lalu tidak terlalu memusingkan gerakan aneh Satsuki. Dia menghadap depan, berdiri di samping Satsuki yang kembali menatap lurus ke arah lapangan dimana para anggota ekskul basket berlatih melakukan pertandingan kecil. Menganggap Imayoshi tidak akan mengajaknya bicara lagi, Satsuki mulai fokus dengan pekerjaannya, dia memperhatikan fisik-fisik dan kemampuan para murid tersebut lalu menulis di atas kertas data pada papan berjalannya.</p><p>Hampir lupa dengan Imayoshi di sampingnya sampai anak kelas tiga SMA Touou itu kembali berbicara, "Belakangan ini apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, <em>na?</em>" tanyanya tiba-tiba, membuat Satsuki menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya dan langsung menoleh.</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>Imayoshi tersenyum mendapat perhatian itu kembali, "Dengan Aomine?"</p><p>"Eh? Tu-Tunggu apa maksud—"</p><p>"Atau bukan? Ah tapi, sikapmu sudah menunjukkannya. Berarti benar Aomine, 'kan?"</p><p>"Tunggu dulu! Imayoshi-<em>senpai!</em>" semburat merah di wajah Satsuki seakan menjawab semuanya. Terlalu mudah—pikir Imayoshi. Yah tapi, cepat atau lambat hal seperti ini pasti terjadi di antara teman sejak kecil yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan perempuan sih.</p><p>Umumnya.</p><p>Tapi untuk kasus Aomine dan Momoi... Imayoshi cukup kagum mereka dapat bertahan lama sampai saat ini.</p><p>Memakai nama 'sekedar teman' di dalam status hubungan mereka.</p><p>Rasanya Imayoshi cukup tahu semuanya dari ekspresi Daiki maupun Satsuki sendiri. Imayoshi tahu Satsuki mungkin akan menjelaskan sesuatu padanya yang pastinya akan menentang kenyataan yang sudah jelas-jelas tertera dan semua orang selain mereka sendiri bisa melihatnya. Mungkin karena itulah Imayoshi menghela napas keras lalu menyeringai pada Satsuki yang sudah kesal melihatnya yang sedari tadi mengabaikannya.</p><p>"Bagaimana jika kau memanggil Aomine seperti biasa?"</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>Tempat untuk mencari Aomine Daiki sudah sangat dihafal Satsuki Momoi saat ini. Walau begitu, tetap saja Daiki tidak akan merubah tempat rahasianya—meski sudah bukan rahasia lagi—karena yang paling utama adalah kenyamanan. Angin semilir itu akan terus meniup wajahnya, membuat helai-helai rambutnya bergerak sementara dia terus memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati itu semua. Kedua tangannya menjadi bantal di bawah kepalanya. Saat dia bisa menjadi tenang dan hampir melupakan segalanya adalah alasan utama di dalam kenyamanannya itu.</p><p>Suara seseorang menaiki tangga bahkan tidak dipedulikannya. Mendengar dari dentingan besi itu saja, Daiki sudah tahu berapa berat kurang lebih seseorang yang sedang menaiki tangga itu dan dia tahu siapa yang akan datang ke sini pada waktu sekarang ketika dimana pasti hanya ada dia di atap gedung sekolah. Daiki tidak membuka kedua matanya meski dia bisa merasa seseorang menutupi matahari yang sedari tadi menyinarinya.</p><p>"Bangun Dai-<em>chan,</em>" Momoi Satsuki berdiri lalu berkacak pinggang di samping tubuh pria yang masih berbaring tersebut. Bayangan Satsuki membuatnya membuka kedua matanya dengan enggan, "setelah kalah dari Seirin kau jadi rajin berlatih dan sekarang kau kembali ke kebiasaan lamamu? Ayolah Dai-<em>chan, </em>aku lelah harus mencarimu setiap saat, bodoh!" gerutu wanita itu kesal.</p><p>Daiki menghela napas, "Kalau begitu jangan mencariku."</p><p>"Tidak bisa, aku lebih memilih mencarimu daripada harus berhadapan dengan Imayoshi-<em>senpai </em>lagi!"</p><p>"Ck. Itu masalahmu, jangan libatkan aku di dalamnya."</p><p>"Masalahku ini ada karena kau, Dai-<em>chan!</em>"</p><p>"...Berisik, Satsuki." Daiki bergerak menyamping sembari menutup telinganya.</p><p>"DAI-<em>CHAN!</em>"</p><p>Menggeram kesal, wajah Satsuki memerah karena marah. Kedua tangannya mengepal di samping tubuhnya. Terlebih dengan Daiki yang kini tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali meski dia sudah berkali-kali berteriak di belakangnya. Akhirnya menghela napas keras, Satsuki berjongkok di belakang Daiki yang memunggunginya.</p><p>"Apa kau menghindariku?"</p><p>Pertanyaan wanita bermahkota <em>soft pink </em>itu menusuk Daiki dengan tepat hingga laki-laki itu langsung membuka kedua matanya cepat. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, dia menyahut.</p><p>"...Hah?"</p><p>Tidak langsung menjawab, Satsuki diam sebentar dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dia menurunkan kedua kakinya sehingga dia duduk bersimpuh, "Aku sudah bilang... jangan memikirkannya lagi, 'kan? Tragedi itu..." bisiknya pelan, "...kenapa setelah semua yang terjadi, kau menyinggungnya kembali?"</p><p>Angin seakan mencoba menjawab pertanyaannya walau jawaban itu tidak akan memuaskan. Rambut Satsuki tertiup angin, meski dikuncir kuda, sama sekali tidak menutupi kecantikan alaminya. Wanita itu menatap sedih punggung laki-laki di hadapannya. Teringat lagi dengan tragedi yang selalu ingin mereka lupakan.</p><p>Setahun yang lalu, sebelum drama perpisahan dimulai... seorang Aomine Daiki tak sengaja mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada teman perempuan sejak kecilnya.</p><p>Tapi kemudian, drama bodoh yang dibuat teman-teman sekelas mereka dimana Momoi Satsuki adalah sang putri tokoh utama... menceritakan tentang tragedi pahit dimana sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang berteman sejak kecil tidak mungkin bisa bersatu. Drama yang membuat Daiki membulatkan kedua bola matanya dan berteriak untuk yang pertama kalinya pada teman perempuan yang paling disayanginya dari dulu hingga sekarang.</p><p>Seakan mengejek dia.</p><p>Seakan mengejek perasaannya.</p><p>Seakan mengejek Aomine Daiki.</p><p>Tidak ada yang boleh merendahkannya seperti itu! Tidak ada! Bahkan tidak untuk gadis yang telah mengetahui sifat baik dan jeleknya laki-laki berambut biru tersebut!</p><p>"<em>APA KAU MAU MENGEJEKKU!? KAU TIDAK PERLU SUSAH-SUSAH MELAKUKANNYA DI DEPAN SEMUA ORANG! KAU CUKUP MENGATAKANNYA LANGSUNG DI HADAPANKU!"</em></p><p>Saat Satsuki memejamkan kedua matanya, dia bisa mendengar teriakan Daiki begitu jelas saat itu.</p><p>Hingga dia ketakutan pada teman laki-lakinya sejak kecil itu untuk yang pertama kalinya.</p><p>"<em>Tidak Dai-chan, aku—"</em></p><p>"<em>Ya, aku tahu aku bodoh. Bahkan waktu itu aku pasti terlihat bodoh di depan matamu, 'kan? Maaf kalau begitu, Satsuki."</em></p><p>"<em>Tu-TUNGGU!"</em></p><p>Teriakan Satsuki kini terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Daiki sekarang hingga laki-laki itu membuka kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam lagi. Tapi Daiki tahu yang teriak itu bukanlah Satsuki yang berada dengannya saat ini... melainkan Satsuki yang waktu itu masih sangat polos dan percaya dengannya.</p><p>Laki-laki itu bergerak untuk menoleh ke belakang. Dia melihat Satsuki telah menundukkan kepalanya begitu dalam, kedua tangannya mengepal di atas kedua lututnya. Tanpa merubah ekspresinya, Daiki merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan salah satu kaki dilipat di hadapan Satsuki yang masih belum bergeming sedikitpun.</p><p>"<em>Drama itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kita! Percayalah padaku!"</em></p><p>"<em>Kalau begitu—"</em></p><p>"<em>SEMUANYA HANYA KEBETULAN, BODOH!"</em></p><p>Daiki masih belum bergerak. Kedua iris biru gelapnya yang tajam menatap kepala Satsuki yang terus menunduk di hadapannya.</p><p>Sampai dia melihat tetesan air jatuh di atas kedua tangan milik wanita itu yang mengepal di atas kedua pahanya sendiri.</p><p>"<em>...Satsuki."</em></p><p>"<em>Kau masih tidak mempercayaiku, Dai-chan?"</em></p><p>"<em>..."</em></p><p>"<em>Baiklah, beri tahu aku. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu percaya padaku?"</em></p><p>Kedua bola mata Daiki membulat saat itu juga, bersamaan dengan tubuh Satsuki yang bergetar hebat di hadapannya. Daiki tahu... Satsuki adalah wanita yang kuat. Sangat kuat. Wanita yang dia sayangi adalah wanita paling kuat yang pernah dia temui.</p><p>Lalu saat wanita itu menangis... apa alasannya?</p><p>Diakah? Diakah penyebabnya?</p><p>"<em>...Lupakan saja. Baiklah, aku mengaku salah. Kita anggap pembicaraan ini tidak pernah ada."</em></p><p>"<em>Tunggu, Dai-chan! Aku tahu kau masih belum mempercayaiku sepenuhnya, lalu kenapa?"</em></p><p>"<em>Tidak ada apa-apa. Lupakan. Aku percaya padamu. Sungguh."</em></p><p>"<em>Dai-chan!"</em></p><p>"<em>Jangan keras kepala, bodoh! Kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya!"</em></p><p>Daiki menggertakkan giginya. Sebelah tangannya menangkap kepala Satsuki dan menarik wanita yang terkejut itu agar wajahnya menempel pada bahu kanannya. Pegangan Daiki begitu kuat hingga rasanya sangat menekan. Tidak membiarkan Satsuki berontak untuk lepas dari genggamannya.</p><p>Seperti yang diharapkan, Satsuki mulai tenang. Wanita itu memejamkan kedua matanya yang terus mengeluarkan air mata dengan erat. Kedua tangannya mencakar seragam yang dikenakan Daiki sementara wajahnya semakin tenggelam di bahu itu... tak peduli meski air matanya membasahi seragam pria tersebut. Daiki mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan ikut memejamkan kedua matanya. Tangannya mulai mengurangi tenaganya dan menepuk pelan belakang kepala wanita itu.</p><p>Ah... rasanya begitu pas. Begitu sesuai.</p><p>Bagaikan kepingan <em>puzzle </em>yang telah menyatu dengan satu sama lain.</p><p>Menyempurnakan tampilan yang memang seharusnya ada.</p><p>"<em>Aku tidak bisa melakukannya? Apa maksudmu... Dai-chan?"</em></p><p>"<em>..."</em></p><p>"<em>Dai-chan!"</em></p><p>"<em>...Tetsu."</em></p><p>"<em>Hah?"</em></p><p>"<em>Karena kau menyukai Tetsu, jadi tidak mungkin kau akan melakukannya."</em></p><p>"<em>Ta-Tapi, meski aku menyukai Tetsu-kun, bukan berarti aku pasti lebih memilih dia daripada kau, Dai-chan! Aku telah mengenalmu jauh lebih dulu dari Tetsu-kun! Jika kau membutuhkan bantuan, aku pasti akan memprioritaskan dirimu!"</em></p><p>"<em>...Kenapa?"</em></p><p>"<em>Tentu saja karena kau adalah teman sejak kecilku, sahabat terbaik yang pernah kupunya!"</em></p><p>Keduanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata sedikitpun untuk memecahkan suasana. Hanya suara isakan Satsuki yang terdengar. Tangan Daiki yang tidak memegang kepala Satsuki mulai merengkuh tubuh rapuh wanita itu pelan, menarik punggungnya semakin mendekat. Tepukan di kepala itu berubah menjadi elusan, Daiki menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam, mencium aroma khas yang hanya dimiliki wanitanya seorang.</p><p>Saat itulah, dia mulai berbisik pelan... memanggil nama wanita itu tepat di depan telinganya.</p><p>"Satsuki."</p><p>"<em>Kalau begitu... Satsuki. Aku punya permintaan untuk membuat aku percaya sepenuhnya dengan kata-katamu."</em></p><p>"<em>Ya, katakan... Dai-chan. Jika aku bisa, aku akan berusaha mengabulkannya."</em></p><p>"<em>...aku ingin mencium bibirmu."</em></p><p>"<em>Eh?"</em></p><p>"<em>Aku ingin memeluk tubuhmu."</em></p><p>"<em>..."</em></p><p>"<em>Aku ingin menyentuh tubuhmu."</em></p><p>"<em>..."</em></p><p>"<em>...Bolehkah?"</em></p><p>"<em>..."</em></p><p>"<em>..."</em></p><p>"<em>..."</em></p><p>"<em>...Tidak usah dipaksakan jika memang tidak bisa. Aku mengerti, Satsuki."</em></p><p>"<em>..."</em></p><p>"<em>Baiklah, jadi... err... sampai jumpa besok—"</em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>CUP</strong> </em>
</p><p>Ketika kepala wanita itu terangkat, Daiki kembali menarik bibir ranum itu ke dalam ciuman mereka. Satsuki sempat terkejut... tapi tak lama kemudian dia memejamkan kedua matanya yang masih menangis lalu membalas ciuman teman sejak kecilnya. Saling memagut dan saling melumat. Lembut namun memiliki unsur posesif di dalamnya.</p><p>Entah kenapa momen ciuman pertama mereka terulang bersamaan di kepala mereka masing-masing. Waktu itu tepat setelah ciuman pertama, Satsuki menatap Daiki dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Tanda bahwa dia memilih memegang kata-katanya dan membiarkan Daiki melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya padanya. Malam pertama mereka terjadi tepat setelah drama itu.</p><p>Yang perlu diingat... hidup mereka bukanlah drama.</p><p>Mereka pasti bisa bersatu.</p><p>Persetan dengan pendapat orang-orang yang menatap sinis ke arah mereka.</p><p>Daiki melepaskan ciuman mereka lagi lalu menghela napas sebelum menatap Satsuki dengan berbagai arti, "...Aku ingin menyentuhmu lagi, Satsuki..." mengerang pelan, Daiki mendecih dan mengusap poni lalu rambut-rambut di kepalanya dengan satu tangan, "...semakin lama aku semakin tidak bisa menahan diriku—aargh! Aku semakin gila, sialan!" berangnya kesal.</p><p>Melihat ini, Satsuki tertawa kecil dan mengusap air-air matanya, "Dasar bodoh."</p><p>Mendengus, Daiki membuang wajahnya. Satsuki tidak menghilangkan senyumnya, dia maju dan mengambil sebelah tangan Daiki, mendekatkannya pada dadanya sendiri, membiarkan tangan besar itu meremas secara reflek buah dada kanannya. Satsuki menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan, "Asal kau tidak meninggalkanku sendirian setelah melakukannya," ucapnya lirih.</p><p>Wajah Daiki sedikit memerah—walau tidak terlalu terlihat karena faktor warna kulit. Laki-laki itu menggerutu kesal meski akhirnya dia membiarkan Satsuki menertawakannya lagi. Melihat Satsuki mulai kembali pada dirinya yang biasa, Daiki tersenyum kecil. Dia memajukan tubuhnya, membaringkan tubuh Satsuki sementara dia berpindah ke atasnya. Kembali memulai dengan ciuman di bibir sebagai pembukaan.</p><p>Kedua tangannya membuka kancing-kancing baju wanita itu. Setelah cukup terbuka, dia kemudian menarik roknya ke atas, menarik ke bawah celana dalam yang dikenakannya. Satsuki mendesah begitu sebelah tangan Daiki mulai meraba lubang kewanitaannya di bawah sana dan memasukkan satu jarinya, "Ah! Ngh, Dai-<em>chan...</em>" desahnya, kedua tangannya menjambak rambut Daiki yang mulai turun mencium lehernya lalu merambat menuju payudaranya yang besar.</p><p>Satsuki mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendesah lebih keras begitu Daiki menangkap <em>nipple </em>miliknya dan memainkannya dengan lidahnya. Kedua kakinya bergerak tak tenang di bawah sampai akhirnya Daiki menuntun kedua kaki itu untuk membuka agar tubuhnya semakin leluasa masuk di antaranya. Daiki kembali melanjutkan meregangkan lubang itu, dua... tiga jari sudah masuk dan bergerak zig-zag di dalamnya, "Ah! Ah oh hn... Da-Dai-<em>chan—</em>AH!"</p><p>"Sat...suki," entah sejak kapan Daiki telah membuka celananya, dia menyeringai melihat wajah Satsuki sudah penuh dengan warna merah karena malu dan hasrat yang membuncah. Sudah tugasnya untuk segera mengabulkan keinginan terdalam teman sejak kecilnya tersebut, "aku masuk."</p><p>"Ngh—AAAAHHH!" teriakan Satsuki seiring dengan menyempitnya lubang tersebut membuat Daiki menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu sudah melakukannya berapa kali tapi rasanya tetap saja tak pernah berbeda dari yang pertama kali mereka melakukannya... di saat mereka masih dalam proses menuju kedewasaan... belum sepenuhnya sempurna menghadapi persaingan dunia luar.</p><p>Satsuki meremas semakin kuat baju seragam Daiki, tak peduli meski dia akan membuat kusut baju tersebut. Gerakan Daiki terlihat tertahan, namun ketika Satsuki sudah menunjukkan tanda, Daiki akan segera mengeluarkan tenaga aslinya. Gerakan maju mundur, tarik dorong, mengincar titik yang membuat wanita itu dan dirinya melayang. Wajah Satsuki telah penuh keringat sekarang, tapi seakan tak peduli, Daiki dengan lihai mencium setiap sisi wajah cantik wanita yang selalu berada di sisinya apapun yang terjadi.</p><p>"Dai-Dai-<em>chan! </em>Oh! Aku... aku... hmph!" langsung menutup mulut wanita itu, Daiki menciumnya begitu dalam, sebelah tangannya meremas buah dada yang sudah menegang itu. Kedua tangan Satsuki mengalungi leher pria di atasnya, keduanya memejamkan kedua mata mereka erat ketika Satsuki sampai pada klimaks pertamanya hari ini. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai kedua tangannya bergetar dan melepas pelukannya dari Daiki yang langsung mengeluarkan dirinya dari dalam Satsuki lalu sampai pada klimaksnya sendiri di luar.</p><p>Keduanya mengatur napas mereka masing-masing. Tubuh Satsuki sudah sangat lemas hingga tak sanggup menggerakkan sebagian tubuhnya untuk beberapa saat. Seakan mengerti, Daiki merapikan pakaian yang dikenakan wanitanya tersebut lalu membantunya berposisi duduk. Membiarkan kepalanya jatuh di atas dadanya sekali lagi. Dalam posisi kedua tangan menahan tubuhnya di belakang, Daiki mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, melihat langit masih cerah meski waktu sudah menunjukkan petang sebentar lagi akan tiba.</p><p>Satsuki memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan, detak jantung Daiki di balik dada bidang yang menjadi sandaran kepalanya saat ini terdengar begitu merdu. Tangan Satsuki meremas kemeja putih yang dikenakan Daiki, membiarkan dirinya jatuh tertidur di atas tubuh teman laki-lakinya itu.</p><p>"Aku menyayangimu... Satsuki."</p><p>Suara Daiki membuat getaran di tenggorokannya sehingga Satsuki membuka kedua matanya mendengar getaran itu. Namun dia tidak menggerakkan kepalanya sedikitpun, "Maaf jika aku telah memaksakan semuanya padamu secara tiba-tiba," bisik Daiki—tanpa menyadari Satsuki sebenarnya mendengarkannya dengan baik.</p><p>Dalam diam, Satsuki tidak langsung menjawab. Kedua matanya terpejam perlahan dengan kedua alis yang mengerut sedikit kesal. Sebelah tangannya meremas seragam Daiki begitu kasar.</p><p>Teman sejak kecilnya ini... memang terlalu lambat.</p><p>"Setidaknya coba tanyakan perasaanku dengan benar, bodoh."</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>#</strong>
</p><p>Buku dengan sampul berwarna merah muda itu tertiup angin semilir hingga lembar-lembarnya terbuka sesekali, membalik halaman demi halaman lalu menutup kembali. Terus seperti itu. Sampai akhirnya angin bertiup semakin kencang lalu menjatuhkan buku itu dari atas meja.</p><p>Seorang anak kecil mengambilnya lalu membuka buku tersebut dengan cepat. Rambut sebahunya juga ikut tertiup angin ketika dia membaca-baca lagi dengan cepat isinya. Senyum lebar tersunggir dari bibir tipisnya. Kedua matanya yang berwarna biru terlihat berbinar dengan semangat. Dia berlalu lalu membawa buku berjilid hitam itu keluar dari kamarnya. Rambut berwarna <em>soft pink </em>itu bergerak seiring dengan gerakannya.</p><p>"Ibu! Ibu! Aku sudah selesai membacanya!" anak kecil itu segera melompat duduk di atas sofa. Dia membuka lagi bukunya sembari tertawa kecil dan memainkan kedua kakinya yang menggantung di atas sofa. Ibunya yang kini sedang berada di dapur hanya bergumam pelan merespon perkataan anaknya.</p><p>"Kesimpulan dari buku ini... pertemanan sejak kecil menjadi pasangan sehidup semati tidak mungkin err... atau jarang terjadi," katanya. Senyum di bibirnya menghilang—tergantikan dengan ekspresi penasaran, "tapi ayah dan ibu, 'kan—"</p><p>"Makanya kubilang drama itu bodoh dan isinya hanya omong kosong belaka," suara berat di belakangnya membuat gadis kecil itu menoleh, "kau masih menyimpannya? Kupikir kau sudah membuangnya, Satsuki."</p><p>Terdengar suara tawa wanita dari arah dapur, "Itu salah satu kenanganku saat masih SMP, tak mungkin aku bisa membuangnya semudah itu, Dai-<em>chan,</em>" dan seorang wanita yang memakai apron dengan rambut <em>soft pink </em>panjang diekor kuda itu keluar dari dapur, membawa makanan hangat ke arah suami... dan anaknya yang sudah menunggu di ruang tengah.</p><p>"Ibu!" gadis kecil berumur sekitar lima tahunan itu berdiri dengan semangat di atas sofa. Aomine Daiki tertawa dan mengangkat tubuh anak itu dengan mudah lalu mendudukkannya di belakang kepalanya sehingga kedua kaki sang anak berada di sisi kepalanya. Gadis itu ikut tertawa, "Ayah! Rambutmu sudah panjang lagi!" ucapnya senang dan menjambak-jambak rambut biru pria berkulit tan itu.</p><p>Daiki meringis kecil, "Hei! Aduh! Bodoh, jangan ditarik—hei!"</p><p>Melihat ini, tanpa bisa ditahan wanita cantik itu tertawa. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya, memberi isyarat untuk mereka semua segera pergi menuju meja makan. Wanita beriris <em>pink </em>itu tersenyum melihat keluarga barunya setelah sekian lama.</p><p>Setelah semua kesalahpahaman dan lika-liku itu terjadi.</p><p>Aomine Satsuki tersenyum lebar.</p><p>"Ayo makan, para jagoanku!"</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Can you see?</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Even I look at someone else, my heart still at you</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Do you understand now?</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Who is the one that I really love the most?</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>FIN</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Selesaaaaai 'v')/ Terima kasih semuanya yang sudah mau membaca fic ini hahaha :)) Mungkin ada yang sudah membaca ini di blog Kira Desuke, aku berencana memindahkan 4 fic dari sana ke akun FFn dan AO3, lalu melanjutkan 6 request sisanya. Janji harus ditepati, 'kan? X"D Ini berasa gak ada konflik sih heuheu #bergulingcantik Maaf untuk segala unsur aneh-aneh di sini ehe.</p><p>Terima kasih sudah membaca! Review, fave, and follow are highly appreciated!</p><p>Mind to review, please? Thanks before! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>